


Promises

by BurntToastArtist (PastelSweetPea)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelSweetPea/pseuds/BurntToastArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later chapters will eventually have smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Chapter one 

 

-Sherlock pov-   
I awoke with John cuddled into my body, his own a warmth against me, leaving the rest of me somehow colder than that small space John occupied in my arms. He had nuzzled his face into my neck and looking at his sleeping face I had repress the urge to run my fingers through his soft hair, or to say something.  
As if in tune to my thoughts John cuddled closer to me and grumbled "Sherlock don't you dare say anything and spoil the moment" I smiled to myself, he was somewhat predictable, so much so now that I knew that now he'd sigh softly against my neck, then nibble at my ear gently, trying to entice me to play with him. On cue he sighed softly, and I shuddered slightly as his warm breath tickled the nape of my neck. I felt his teeth scrape against my earlobe lightly as John tried to pull me atop him.  
"really already, but we just woke up and you haven't eaten anything in over 12hours, meaning your body is telling your mind you should probably eat soon, and since we didn't set the alarm last night you decided you didn't care. But theres also the fact that you were up late with me last night, meaning that you haven't had much time for our soreness to are away so if I do this -" I cut off from my analysis when he kissed me softly "now you're trying to get me to shut up aren't you?" I questioned   
"yes, I am, so that I can go back to sleep." John growled into my ear before rolling over so his back was against my chest and said sternly "goodnight Sherlock." I thought momentarily and decided that this was acceptable, wrapping my arms around his slight frame. 

(sorry its so short, but its the first chapter, so what'd you expect?)


End file.
